El peso del amor
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: A veces la vida de un modelo no es fácil, Kise Ryouta lo sabía por experiencia propia. ["Amigo Secreto" Día AoKi Teiko]


**Título:** El peso del amor

 **Resumen:** A veces la vida de un modelo no es fácil, Kise Ryouta lo sabía por experiencia propia, y no sólo por las exhaustivas e interminables horas de trabajo, las cada vez más alocadas fans y el poco tiempo libre para la vida personal. No, porque antes de todo esto, tenía que conservar su lugar en el medio, tenía que ser capaz de quedarse en ese mundo donde todo debía ser perfecto, y para lograrlo él debía serlo también.

 **Categoría:** Kuroko No Basket

 **Pareja:** [ **Aomine x Kise** ]

 **Género:** Romance, Drama

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 13 años

Hola hola chicos, una vez más llego tarde a entregar mi participación ;-;

Este OS es participe de la actividad "Amigo Secreto" por el día AoKi Teiko (o sea, ayer) del grupo de facebook AoKiLovers, y le pido mil y un disculpas a mi amiga secreta **Samantha Andy** por entregarlo súper tarde, de verdad lo siento y la verdad es que no tengo una justificación válida, sólo espero que la historia lo compence :/ En realidad el tema que me pediste me encantó y espero haber logrado aunque fuera un poco de lo que esperabas.

Los personajes de KNB son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

[ **El peso del amor** ]

Todo en ese momento parecía tan irreal, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño muy confuso e incomprensible. Los ojos le pesaban tanto que mantenerlos cerrados y dejarse llevar por el cansancio sonaba demasiado tentador, pero aun así hacía su esfuerzo por abrirlos, aunque no había terminado de hacerlo cuando se le volvían a cerrar, por lo que sólo pudo captar pequeños trazos de lo que parecían blancas lámparas iluminando sobre su cabeza y pasando una tras otra, sabía de alguna manera que estaba recostado en algo muy duro y podía sentirlo moverse bajo él, pero su cerebro en realidad no era capaz de procesar nada así que ni una teoría logró siquiera asomarse por su cabeza, sus oídos zumbaban aislando todo ruido a su alrededor, amortiguándolo para que no pudiera llegar hasta él. Aun así, en un momento de mayor lucidez pudo escuchar cerca de él lo que parecía el llamado desesperado de una voz que le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero en ese estado semiinconsciente no pudo relacionarla bien con un rostro y poco a poco aquella voz volvió a alejarse hasta ya no escucharse más, mientras que sus parpados caían una vez más, sin fuerzas ya para intentar levantarse de nuevo.

—¡Kise, resiste por favor! ¡Ryouta!

Un par de enfermeros detuvieron al chico que había llegado hacía un momento al hospital cargando a un joven inconsciente en sus brazos y pidiendo alarmado que lo ayudaran ─el mismo que no se había despegado del muchacho desde que lo pusieran en la camilla para llevarlo a revisión─, sujetándolo a duras penas entre los dos ya que no podía seguir avanzando junto al paciente. Entonces el chico sólo pudo observar cómo los doctores se alejaban a prisa y cruzaban aquellas puertas por las que él no podía pasar, mientras revisaban los signos vitales de su sol que en ese momento se veía más apagado que nunca, a punto de extinguir su luz.

Y él sólo pudo quedarse ahí parado, esperando con la angustia inundando su mirada y el corazón atorado a media garganta, preguntándose una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta cómo era que había pasado eso.

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

[ **Semanas antes** ]

«Lunes»

—¡Muy bien, hemos terminado! ¡Buen trabajo a todos!

—¡Buen trabajo!

Todo el mundo en el estudio comenzó a movilizarse de nuevo, había que recoger el equipo y guardar el vestuario para que después pudieran limpiar un poco.

El fotógrafo dio un par de indicaciones a su asistente y después se acercó al modelo que habían utilizado para la campaña, el chico se encontraba estirando un poco su cuerpo, que después de tantas horas de trabajo debía estar algo adolorido, pero al verlo acercarse se giró hacia él—. Estuviste muy bien Kise, fue un placer trabajar contigo —dijo al estar frente al rubio, haciendo una ligera inclinación de su cuerpo en su dirección.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias por tu esfuerzo —contestó el menor imitando el gesto.

—Espero que en algún momento volvamos a trabajar juntos.

—Me encantaría. —El fotógrafo le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se despidió para después volver con su asistente.

Kise se acercó a la pequeña mesa de aperitivos para tomar una botella de agua; estaba exhausto, hambriento, tenía la garganta seca y de verdad moría por tomar un largo y relajante baño, pero ahora que el trabajo había terminado podría ir a su departamento y descansar tanto como se le antojara. Se llevó la boquilla de la botella a los labios y tomó un trago, aliviado al sentir el refrescante líquido deslizarse por su garganta. Ya que estaba ahí aprovechó para tomar una de las pequeñas bolitas de chocolate que estaban dispuestas en un elegante recipiente de cristal, a Ryouta le hacía un poco de gracia la forma en que se esforzaban para que todo en el lugar tuviera una imagen perfecta. _"Así es este mundo"_ pensó para sus adentros. Se echó el chocolate a la boca, disfrutando del sabor dulce y la textura cremosa disolviéndose sobre su lengua, y comenzó a caminar hacia su camerino.

Para cuando entró por la puerta ya se había tomado la mitad del agua que contenía el recipiente, por eso era que él decía que una botella no le duraba nada en la mano. Cerró la puerta y casi arrastró los pies hasta dejarse caer en la silla situada frente al espejo del tocador, cerrando los ojos para tratar de despejar un poco su agotada mente. Bueno, él había decidido seguir con la carrera de modelo después de que su hermana lo metiera en ello, el cansancio sólo era una parte del asunto. _Gajes del oficio._

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a quedarse dormido ahí, en esa incómoda posición, por lo que dio un pequeño respingo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El aparato vibró un par de veces sobre la superficie del mueble antes de quedarse quieto y silencioso, con la diminuta luz que anunciaba un mensaje parpadeando con insistencia. Kise lo tomó, y formó una mueca al ver las notificaciones en la pantalla. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, todos de la misma persona.

 _«_ (7:30 p.m) **De: Kei**

 ** _Eh, ¿por qué no contestas? ¿Estás enojado conmigo, bebé? Venga, contesta, me preocupa cuando no lo haces._** »

«(8:12 p.m) **De: Kei**

 ** _Oye, ya en serio, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que no contestes. Sabes que no me gusta estar llamando sin respuesta, así que contesta._** »

«(8:34 p.m) **De: Kei**

 ** _¿Por lo menos sigues vivo? Si lo estás, que sepas que iré al club esta noche. Si se te antoja recordar que tienes novio, sabes dónde encontrarme._** »

Ryouta rodó los ojos al terminar de leer los mensajes, le había dicho a Kei que estaría hasta tarde metido en el estudio con una campaña, y lo había hecho más de una vez. Al parecer, al chico se le había olvidado. _Otra vez._

«(9:23 p.m) **De: Kise**

 ** _Eh, sigo vivo. Perdón por preocuparte, estaba en medio de un trabajo. Ya sabes, ése del que te comenté._** »

Dejó el aparato donde antes estaba y se puso de pie, ya que la tranquilidad de antes se había ido tras los dramas de su novio decidió que era mejor cambiarse y salir de ahí, su representante tampoco debía estar a mucho de ir por él para informarle que podían partir. Comenzó a sacarse la camiseta que llevaba y la acomodó sobre el sofá que estaba en la habitación, al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos, sabía que a los estilistas les molestaba cuando los modelos trataban sin cuidado las prendas, así que intentaba hacer todo con precaución, una arruga menos podía marcar la diferencia. Antes de tomar su propia ropa se detuvo a leer el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

«(9:26 p.m.) **De: Kei**

 ** _¡Al fin te muestras! Y no me dijiste nada sobre un trabajo, lo recordaría. Pero ya no importa, estás justo a tiempo, paso por ti en cosa de una hora para que vayamos juntos al club._** »

Kise bufó, _"Sí, seguro lo recordaría"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si es que alguna vez escuchaba siquiera una palabra de lo que decía cuando estaban juntos. Meditó un poco su propuesta, pero la verdad ir a meterse a un lugar repleto de gente en el que no tenía ni un poco de espacio personal, con la música retumbando a reventar por todos lados y el alcohol corriendo de aquí para allá no era algo que se le antojara en ése momento.

«(9:29 p.m.) **De: Kise**

 ** _Lo siento, pero estoy demasiado cansado y prefiero ir a dormir. Tal vez en otra ocasión._** »

«(9:31 p.m.) **De: Kei**

 ** _¡Oh vamos, no seas aburrido! Toma una ducha y ven, no puedes dejarme ir solo. Para algo eres mi novio, ¿no?_** »

«(9:33 p.m.) **De: Kise**

 ** _De verdad, hoy paso._** »

«(9:37 p.m.) **De: Kei**

 ** _Bien, haz lo que quieras. Yo iré, después no te quejes._** »

«(9:40 p.m.) **De: Kise**

 ** _Diviértete._** »

No por primera vez se preguntó cómo demonios había terminado con semejante chico como su novio. _"Ah sí, fue por eso"._

Aihara Kei era un muchacho bien parecido, que rondaba los 193 centímetros superando su propia altura, con un cuerpo musculoso que sólo se consigue con horas de trabajo metido en un gimnasio, pero sin llegar a parecer exagerado, se podría decir que estaba proporcionado _a la perfección_. Su rostro, con su nariz un tanto respingada, sus ojos verde brillante, su sonrisa blanca como la leche, los hoyuelos que se le formaban al esbozar esa sonrisa coqueta, por completo libre de toda imperfección y enmarcado por ese sedoso cabello castaño era, sin duda, uno de los más atractivos que él viera en su vida, y eso que había visto a muchos chicos apuestos durante su carrera. Ah, y era por eso mismo que lo había conocido, Kei era un modelo que estaba comenzando a ganar popularidad rápidamente.

Habían trabajado juntos durante una campaña, ahí se conocieron, Kei se mostró simpático y amable, y él hizo su esfuerzo por regresarle el gesto durante el tiempo que duró el proyecto. Durante los ratos libres el chico lo buscaba, hablaban sobre cualquier cosa y de vez en cuando compartían quejas (aunque Kei era el que más se quejaba, siempre remarcando la _ineptitud_ de los trabajadores). Kise no tardó en darse cuenta de que él era igual a la mayoría de los modelos con los que le había tocado trabajar antes, superficial y egocéntrico, pero educado con las personas que le convenía. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ése tipo de gente, tanto dentro como fuera del medio, después de todo muchos se habían acercado a él sólo por su imagen pública desde que su carrera despegara.

En fin, después de aquél proyecto hubo algunos otros en los que se volvieron a encontrar, comenzaron a interactuar con más frecuencia, Kei lo invitó a salir un par de veces y los rumores no tardaron en correr. Las revistas de chismes se volvían locas inventando todo tipo de historias sobre ellos, en las redes sociales circulaban fotografías de sus _románticas y perfectas citas_ y la popularidad de ambos se disparó aún más. En poco tiempo todos los veían como _«La pareja del año»_.

A él no le agradaba del todo la idea de que los emparejaran, y para intentar desmentir todo aquél asunto de la manera más efectiva posible había hablado con su representante. Tal vez aquél había sido su error más grande. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas que le había dicho.

— _¿Quieres una rueda de prensa? ¿Para qué?_ — _preguntó la mujer con un tono desinteresado, sin levantar la mirada de la tableta que llevaba en mano._

 _Kise iba sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, mientras el chofer conducía hacia el estudio para comenzar con un nuevo proyecto_ —. _Para aclarar todo el malentendido que se creó de mí saliendo con Aihara Kei._

— _¿Y por qué lo harías? ¿Has visto cómo es que todo el mundo habla del tema? ¡Tú nombre sale en todas las revistas juveniles! Esto te hará mucho más popular de lo que ya eres, Kise, confía en mí._

— _Pero todo es mentira, él y yo no somos novios ni nada parecido_ — _replicó frunciendo un poco el ceño._

— _Hmm… Sí, eso habría que arreglarlo._ — _Kise se sintió aliviado por un segundo, pensando que ella había comprendido lo que él decía. Gran error_ —. _Bien, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo oficial?_

— _Ofi-¡¿Qué?!_

— _Oficial, Kise. Piénsalo, si todo el mundo está así sólo por unos rumores, imagina cómo se pondrían si revelamos que todo es verdad_ — _contestó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa planificadora._

Y así fue como terminó en esa situación. Largó un pesado suspiro y tomó su pantalón para comenzar a colocárselo. No, no estaba muy contento con su relación, aunque tampoco era como si lo hubieran obligado a ella, pero si de todas maneras todos los chicos a los que conocía eran iguales o incluso peores que su actual novio, y él no podía tener al chico que de verdad habría querido, ¿qué sentido tenía rechazar la oferta? Por lo menos así ayudaba un poco a su carrera.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse el pantalón alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar su aprobación.

—Kise, todo está listo para que nos vayamos —le informó su representante, revisando alguna cosa de mayor importancia en su teléfono.

—Sí, en un momento estoy listo. —Tomó su camiseta y se la puso en un rápido movimiento, para después colocarse sus zapatos y darse la vuelta para tomar su mochila y demás pertenencias, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la mirada analizadora que la mujer se dedicaba a pasar de arriba abajo por su cuerpo—. Eeh… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó dubitativo.

—¿Acaso tú… has engordado?

—¡¿Qué?! —El chico bajó la mirada hacia su vientre de inmediato, y por puro instinto llevó sus manos hacia él, pero la verdad era que no veía una diferencia a como era normalmente—. ¿Te parece?

—No lo sé, por un momento me dio la impresión —contestó no muy segura, frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de ver al modelo—. Bueno, en todo caso intenta cuidarte más, no puedes permitirte algo así y lo sabes.

—Sí… no te preocupes, yo me cuidaré —contestó Ryouta, observando aquella parte de su anatomía con detenimiento. Él no veía nada diferente. Con su mano derecha acarició el área un par de veces. Tampoco se sentía diferente. _"Tal vez sólo son imaginaciones de Akira-san"._ Sí, seguro era eso.

—Bueno, vamos ya, antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Okay —contestó el chico un tanto distraído, con la mente todavía en alguna otra parte tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar siguiendo a la mujer.

Una vez en el coche recargó la cabeza contra la ventana mientras Akira-san decía algo sobre un posible proyecto, a lo que él en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían disipando levemente la oscuridad de la noche, no dejando que cayera por completo sobre la gran metrópoli. Kise se quedó observándolas pasar sin enfocarlas con claridad, sentía los ojos pesados y conforme avanzaban aquellos brillantes colores del otro lado del cristal se difuminaban otro poco y la voz de su acompañante se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

Por segunda vez esa noche despertó de su estado semiinconsciente dando un pequeño brinco al escuchar su celular sonando. El aparato vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y dudó un momento en tomarlo, quizá era Kei de nuevo con alguna estupidez o algún chantaje para que lo acompañara al jodido club, pero al final se decidió a leer el mensaje, en todo caso si era el imbécil de su novio siempre podía ignorarlo y alegar después que no le había llegado nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el nombre que aparecía en el lugar del remitente.

«(10:23 p.m.) **De: Aominecchi**

 ** _Eh tú, Akashi está organizando una reunión de nuevo. Vamos a jugar un poco de básquet y después a Maji Burger, el viernes a las 2:00. No faltes._** »

Ryouta sonrió casi sin darse cuenta y se apresuró a contestar el mensaje de su moreno amigo.

«(10:25 p.m.) **De: Kise**

 ** _Ahí estaré. Gracias por avisarme, es muy lindo de tu parte Aominecchi ^-^._** »

«(10:27 p.m.) **De: Aominecchi**

 ** _No te creas demasiado por eso, idiota._** »

«(10:27 p.m.) **De: Aominecchi**

 ** _Buenas noches._** »

«(10:28 p.m.) **De: Kise**

 ** _Buenas noches Aominecchi, que descanses._** »

Con esa nueva sonrisa instalada en su rostro volvió a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo. Tal vez Aomine tenía razón y no debería emocionarse tanto por recibir su mensaje, después de todo Akashi bien pudo haber obligado al moreno a informarle de la salida, pero la sonrisa nadie se la borraba.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde aquella Winter Cup y las cosas entre los antiguos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros habían ido cambiando de a poco, Kise era feliz de poder presumir que ya terminada la preparatoria todos eran amigos cercanos, que de alguna manera lograban convivir sin terminar matándose unos a otros. Que de vez en cuando tuvieran ganas de ahorcarse era otra historia.

Con Aomine la cosa no era muy diferente, los dos jugaban ocasionalmente y aunque el moreno siempre ganaba ya no era tan frustrante perder contra él. Su ego seguía siendo enorme, por supuesto, pero en cierta forma diferente. Daiki había vuelto a disfrutar del básquet, y de la misma forma él mismo disfrutaba de sus enfrentamientos. Ansiaba cada uno de sus encuentros y no sólo para jugar, sino también para ver a su contrincante.

Cuando el coche se detuvo al fin frente a su edificio tomó la pequeña mochila que había llevado consigo y se la echó al hombro.

—Nos vemos Kise —dijo su representante antes de que él bajara—, aprovecha estos días libres para descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Akira-san —se despidió el chico con una amigable sonrisa antes de salir del vehículo y cerrar la puerta. Se detuvo por un par de segundos a ver el cielo estrellado, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que corría llevándose las hojas caídas de los árboles, antes de atravesar las puertas del lugar.

—Ah, qué bien se siente —dijo en un suspiro al adentrar su cuerpo en el agua fría hasta quedar al nivel de su clavícula. Recargó la cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerró los ojos, exhalando con pesadez. Acababa de colgarle el teléfono a un muy borracho Kei que no paraba de balbucear incoherencias y reclamos apenas entendibles. Pero en serio, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico? A penas hacía cosa de una hora desde que habían estado hablando por mensajes y el tipo ya estaba ahogándose en alcohol, ¿acaso eso era posible?

Kise gruñó y se sumergió por completo, con sus mechones rubios queriendo flotar hacia la superficie. Ojalá en una de esas salidas el castaño le fuera infiel en pleno club y hubiera alguien por ahí que lo fotografiara, así tendría una buena excusa para terminar con esa farsa sin quedar como el malo de la historia. Pero eso no pasaría, porque sería demasiado simple y beneficioso para él, además de que Kei tenía una suerte que parecía infinita, el muy cabrón. El chico le había sido infiel más de una vez, él estaba seguro de eso aunque no tuviera pruebas, pero el maldito sabía cubrir bien su rastro. Lo cual era casi imposible tratándose de las revistas populares cazando chismes para publicar. En fin, si seguía pensando en eso jamás se relajaría, así que era mejor sacarlo de su cabeza por esa noche y disfrutar de su merecido descanso.

Un buen rato después Kise salió de la tina, aunque en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero si se quedaba ahí su cuerpo terminaría arrugado como una pasa e incluso podría quedarse dormido, lo que no era una buena idea si contemplaba quedar con medio rostro bajo el agua. No, era mejor ir a la cama.

Cuando ya estuvo seco y con una toalla rodeando su cintura se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del baño, pero se detuvo al quedar justo en frente de la pequeña báscula que tenía colocada junto a la pared, la cual no había utilizado en bastante tiempo.

— _¿Acaso tú… has engordado?_

Llevó una mano hacia su abdomen en un gesto automático al recordar las palabras de su representante, sin poder desviar su mirada del aparato en el suelo. Por alguna razón sintió como si una pesada piedra cayera directo en su estómago, y tragó grueso.

—Es para estar seguro —se dijo a sí mismo—, sólo deben ser imaginaciones de Akira-san.

Después de subir a la báscula y ver en la pequeña pantalla los numeritos que indicaban su peso, Kise sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo su cuerpo.

—Eso no puede ser… esta cosa está averiada.

Bajó de la báscula, esperó por un par de eternos minutos y volvió a subir. Esta vez dejó que un nada pequeño grito de alarma escapara de su garganta.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!

Kise Ryouta, reconocido modelo de 18 años, había subido de peso.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Viernes»

Ryouta se detuvo un momento, dobló sus piernas y se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitado intentando lograr que el preciado oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, pero parecía que sus inhalaciones no eran suficiente. Su corazón latía golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, podía sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y adoloridos, cansados de tanto esfuerzo y punzando casi a cada segundo, rogando por un poco de descanso después de esas extenuantes horas haciendo ejercicio sin parar. Su camisa no tenía ni un solo milímetro de tela que no estuviera empapada por el sudor que corría por cada parte de su cuerpo capaz de transpirar, le dolía el pecho al respirar y con sólo pensar en dar otro paso más le daban ganas de tumbarse en el duro suelo de aquél parque y quedarse tirado hasta el final del día o hasta que su cuerpo dejara de doler, lo que pasara primero. Entonces recordó aquellos horribles numeritos que había visto noches atrás.

Apretó la tela de su short deportivo entre los dedos de sus manos, tomó una gran inhalación y, sacando fuerza de dios sabría dónde, se enderezó y retomó su andar anterior, tratando de ignorar la manera en que sus piernas protestaban con cada paso. La música que escuchaba gracias a los audífonos en sus oídos y la ligera brisa que corría de vez en cuando le hacían aquello un poco más llevadero. Sólo corrió un par de vueltas más, de lo contrario se le habría hecho tarde para su compromiso y él odiaba ser impuntual. Así que dejó su rutina ahí y caminó desde el parque hasta el edifico departamental en el que vivía, que estaba a sólo un par de cuadras de distancia.

Después de darse una muy larga y merecida ducha se vistió de nuevo con algo de ropa deportiva, después de todo los planes eran principalmente jugar un partido de básquet para rememorar viejos tiempos que en realidad no eran tan lejanos, pero que a la vez parecían haber pasado hacía mucho. Ordenó un poco su habitación, tomó su celular y su billetera y se dirigió a la salida, o al menos era la idea hasta que a su estómago se le ocurrió recordarle que estaba vacío con un gran gruñido de tripas. Kise suspiró con un dejo de resignación, si no hacía algo al respecto no lo dejaría a gusto en toda la tarde.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para analizar el interior, aliviado al ver que aún quedaban unos cuantos pedazos de manzana ─de la última vez que había comido algo, quizá el día anterior, no lo recordaba bien─ en un plato envuelto en plástico.

Sacó el plato y se sirvió también un vaso lleno de agua. Se tomó el agua por intervalos entre los que también se comió dos pequeños pedazos de la fruta y volvió a guardar lo demás, eso sería suficiente para engañar al hambre por unas horas para que lo dejara tranquilo durante la tarde.

Ya llevaba casi una semana haciendo lo mismo y comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Se levantaba a muy temprana hora, para ir al parque y hacer su rutina de ejercicio que por lo regular le tomaba cosa de un poco más de cuatro horas, y si tenía oportunidad de repetir en la tarde lo hacía, si durante el día el hambre se volvía insoportable comía dos pedazos de fruta ─no estaba dispuesto a comer más─ y tomaba mucha agua para aplacar al estómago.

Kise seguía sin poder perdonarse el hecho de haber descuidado su cuerpo; desde que había dejado el equipo de básquet de la preparatoria cuando la temporada terminó había cometido el grave error de creer que con el poco ejercicio que hacía algunos días a la semana podría mantener su estado, pues se le complicaba un poco formar una rutina diaria por los irregulares horarios de su trabajo. Ya se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había sido aquello y debía arreglarlo pero a la de ya, en sólo un par de días tenía programada una sesión fotográfica muy importante y por nada en el mundo se podía permitir presentarse en su estado actual, si Akira-san se había dado cuenta entonces era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más lo notara, tenía que bajar de peso de la forma más rápida posible o pondría su trabajo en riesgo.

Una vez su estómago calmado tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento rumbo a las canchas de baloncesto donde todos solían reunirse en esas ocasiones.

Cuando llegó, unos veinte minutos después, no le extrañó para nada la escena que encontró. Aomine y Kagami parecían estar discutiendo, a saber de qué estupidez sería en esa ocasión, a punto de saltarle encima al otro para lanzarle un buen par de golpes, mientras que Midorima los observaba a ambos como si estuviera viendo al par de idiotas más grandes del mundo; Takao y Kuroko se encontraban jugando con Nigou y haciéndole mimos al pequeño cachorrito ─que en realidad ya no era tan pequeño ni tan cachorrito─; Furihata estaba sentado en una de las bancas y hablaba bastante animado con Akashi, el castaño después de un tiempo de haberse conocido dejó de temblar en su presencia y habían terminado congeniando bastante bien; Himuro observaba a su hermano con su rostro apacible de siempre y le extendía un bolsa de papitas a un muy alto Murasakibara, quien en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, demasiado concentrado en terminarse la bolsa.

Sonrió y se acercó a ellos, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia cierto chico de cabello celeste.

—¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó con felicidad justo antes de abalanzarse sobre el aludido y atraparlo entre sus brazos, logrando que todos repararan en su presencia—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo!

—Ki-Kise-kun… no… puedo re-respirar… —intentó hablar Tetsuya, quien había terminado con la cara enterrada en el pecho del rubio y estaba casi ahogándose con su camiseta.

—Ryouta, por favor evítame la molestia de tener que llevar a Tetsuya al hospital por un caso provocado de asfixia —dijo Akashi con su voz serena de siempre, pero que ocultaba un trasfondo que hacía que todo sonara más como una orden que un comentario, aunque aquello ya era más costumbre que cualquier otra cosa.

—Joo, ¡es que es tan lindo! —Ryouta hizo un mohín y apretó aún más al chico contra su cuerpo, frotando su mejilla contra el suave cabello del más bajo.

Tanto Aomine como Kagami fruncieron el ceño y tomaron a Kuroko por los brazos para jalarlo de ellos y alejarlo del modelo, a lo que Kise sólo les contestó con una sonrisa, ignorando esa pequeña molestia que se instalaba en su pecho al ver el enfado expresado en el rostro del moreno.

Después de que el rubio saludara con la misma efusividad a todos los demás ─o al menos a los que se lo permitían, que en realidad se resumía a Furihata, Takao y Himuro─ se dividieron en dos equipos para comenzar con el partido.

En cosa de unos cuarenta minutos después el equipo conformado por Aomine, Akashi, Furihata, Takao y Himuro ─sí, les gustaba el hecho de hacer competir entre sí a los que originalmente formaban parte del mismo equipo en la preparatoria─ se declaró vencedor con una diferencia de apenas tres puntos.

Casi en cuanto el partido concluyó Kagami comenzó con su perorata de que en su siguiente encuentro definitivamente no perdería contra _Ahomine_ , mientras Kuroko lo observaba con cierto brillo de diversión en los ojos aunque su rostro siguiera como siempre inexpresivo, Midorima se acomodaba los anteojos con una de sus manos, que ya había vuelto a vendar, mientras mascullaba entre dientes algo acerca de que cáncer no estaba en un buen puesto ése día, y Murasakibara sólo decía con su voz desinflada y algo infantil que quería comer unos ositos de goma.

Fue cuando Nigou se acercó al pelirrojo más alto ladrando y sacudiendo la cola que el chico por fin cerró la boca y lo dejó en paz para hincarse junto al animalito y acariciar con suavidad sus orejas ─con el tiempo había aceptado la presencia del cachorro cerca de él y hasta había aprendido a tomarle cariño, pero sólo porque era Nigou, si cualquier otro perro se le acercaba él no dudaría en salir corriendo a toda velocidad─. Entonces Aomine se dio cuenta de algo que le pareció muy extraño; no escuchaba esa voz animada exclamando que quería una revancha o que por lo menos se dignara a jugar un uno contra uno con él.

Paseó su mirada por el área, hasta que lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas, con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas y la cabeza caída hacia delante de tal manera que su rubia cabellera no le dejaba ver su rostro, pero podía notar cómo su espalda se movía con cada rápida respiración que daba. Daiki frunció el ceño al instante, esa escena no era algo común de ver. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la pequeña hielera que habían llevado y sacó dos botellas de agua, para después colocarse frente al chico.

—Eh, Kise. —El aludido levantó la mirada ante el llamado, con la respiración ya un poco más tranquila que antes—. No me digas que te cansaste sólo con eso —comentó Aomine con su tono casi burlón, al momento en que le arrojaba una de las botellas que llevaba en manos.

Kise la atrapó al vuelo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Por supuesto que no, aún tengo mucha energía Aominecchi —contestó, dando otra profunda respiración, antes de empinarse el agua.

El moreno asintió, aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencido, es decir el chico se veía completamente agotado, incluso podía notar la manera en que le temblaban las piernas. Lo más seguro era que se había sentado para evitar caer de bruces al suelo. ¿Por qué se había cansado de esa forma, siendo que en ocasiones anteriores jugara partidos mucho más intensos sin llegar a ese punto? ¿Tal vez habría estado trabajando demasiado? Era posible, después de todo Ryouta tenía esa clase de trabajo que absorbe por completo el tiempo y la energía de una persona.

Se dejó caer a su lado de forma que se viera despreocupada, con las piernas por completo estiradas con los tobillos en el suelo y apoyándose con la mano izquierda en la banca mientras tomaba unos cuantos tragos de agua.

Kise miró al chico de reojo, tragando un poco de saliva al notar cómo un chorrito de agua se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, marcando un delgado camino desde su mentón a su cuello, confundiéndose un poco con las gotas saladas que también pasaban por ahí. Debería ser un crimen verse tan condenadamente bien aun estando bañado en sudor, pensó el rubio, porque es que Aomine tenía una imagen tan tentadora en ése momento, que él casi pudo haber dicho "sí" a cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera.

—Kise, estaba pensando… —comentó el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa, sin mirarlo a la cara, sino más bien concentrándose en observar la forma en que su mano jugaba con la botella—, tal vez… nosotros podríamos…

Por alguna razón que Ryouta no alcanzaba a comprender su corazón volvió a acelerarse casi llegando a una velocidad alarmante, pero ahora no era por el esfuerzo físico, sino sólo por la ansiedad de querer escuchar ya lo que el otro estaba intentando decirle, como si pudiera anticipar que era algo muy importante, por lo que casi gritó una maldición al aire cuando su celular comenzó a sonar desde su lugar junto a él en la banca. Y, de nuevo, se detuvo de soltar un término nada agradable al desviar su mirada hacia el aparato para verificar el número.

 _«Kei»_

No tomó el aparato, simplemente deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil y colgó la llamada—. Disculpa Aominecchi, ¿qué estabas diciéndome? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah… no era nada importante —contestó el moreno, desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

—Oh, ya veo. —En ése momento Kise tuvo unas enormes ganas de ahorcar a su querido novio.

—Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, nos vamos ya a Maji Burger —informó Kuroko acercándose a ellos, dudando un poco al notar el extraño ambiente que había a su alrededor.

Daiki sólo se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás reunidos. Kise no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el de cabello celeste mientras observaba al mayor levantarse.

—Nada Kurokocchi, nada en absoluto.

Por la forma en que el rubio dijo aquello, Kuroko pensó que tal vez ese _nada_ era la razón de su desilusionada expresión, aunque esta no tardó ni dos segundos en ser reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa de esas que sólo Kise podía formar, marca patentada.

Ambos se acercaron al resto y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el restaurante.

No hace falta aclarar que en la mesa que ocuparon no había lugar para el silencio, entre que Takao y Kise comentaban animadamente que si no sé qué cosa de no sé quién, Midorima reñía a Kagami por haber intentado hablar con la boca abierta, Murasakibara se quejaba porque los dulces de su mochila se habían acabado y Himuro le prometía comprarle algunos más en cuanto se toparan con alguna tienda, Kuroko y Furihata compartían puntos de vista acerca de un libro que ambos leyeran y Akashi aportaba algún comentario de cuando en cuando. Aomine seguía sin comprender cómo diablos unos adolescentes tan diferentes entre sí podían forjar lazos de amistad tan fuertes como los que ellos tenían para con todos. Ah, pero si alguien le preguntaba él negaría por completo tener algún tipo de aprecio por Bakagami.

—Kise-kun, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a comer? —preguntó Kouki en un momento, refiriéndose al plato que se encontraba frente al rubio, que contenía una ensalada que apenas había sido pellizcada por el chico.

—Ah… sí, en realidad hoy no tengo mucha hambre —contestó tratando de ocultar el tono nervioso en su voz, cosa que tal vez habría funcionado si Akashi no estuviera entre los presentes.

—Ryouta, ¿no estarás haciendo alguna dichosa dieta, o sí?

El chico sólo pudo sudar frío ante el comentario que sonaba más a acusación, ¿por qué diablos ese pelirrojo era tan malditamente observador?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Kise-chan, ¿estás haciendo dieta?! ¡Pero si estás súper delgado! —exclamó Takao, observando al chico con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kise suprimió una mueca, pensando en que a Kazunari ya le hacía falta ir a revisarse su vista de halcón porque comenzaba a fallarle—. En realidad chicos, simplemente no tengo hambre, eso es todo.

Aomine frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo Ryouta "no tenía hambre" después de haber jugado todo un partido de básquet? De las veces que ellos dos habían jugado solos siempre iban a comer después, y el chico nunca le había salido con algún comentario como ése. Además, se había agotado por completo, ¿él no debería estar, de hecho, _muriendo de hambre_?

Ryouta casi suspiró de alivio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de escapar del lío en que había terminado metido.

—Si me disculpan —se levantó de su asiento y salió casi corriendo del restaurante, aunque una vez fuera y al revisar el contacto pensó que tal vez haberse quedado dentro en medio de aquello que parecía querer convertirse en un interrogatorio habría sido mejor. Suspiró y contestó—. Hola amor —dijo con un tono meloso por demás fingido.

—Ryouta, ¿se puede saber dónde diablos estás? —preguntó con molestia la tan conocida voz de Kei del otro lado de la línea—, llevo fuera de tu departamento casi media hora.

 _"_ _Aag"_ gruñó para sus adentros—. Lo siento, salí con unos amigos y justo ahora estábamos comiendo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué yo no sabía nada al respecto?

—Bueno, tal vez olvidé comentártelo, se me pasó.

—¡Se te pasó! —repitió el chico con molestia—. Mira qué bien, a ti se te pasó y yo aquí, parado como idiota frente a tu puerta, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Kise frunció el ceño—. No me hables en ese tono, tú tampoco mencionaste que pensabas pasarte por mi departamento así que el de la culpa aquí no soy yo.

—¡Quería darte una sorpresa! —replicó el castaño con un tono herido que Kise sabía a la perfección era pura actuación, tratando de interpretar el papel de víctima en esa situación.

—Pues mira, que la sorpresa se la ha llevado otro.

—Y esto no habría pasado si me hubieras dicho que saldrías.

—Vale ya, que lo olvidé y punto, no hagas tanto drama por eso.

—¡No es hacer drama, Ryouta! Sabrá Dios cuántas veces no habrás hecho lo mismo ya, salir a mis espaldas, ¿con quién te ves, eh? ¿Con cuántos has ido a revolcarte sin que me dé cuenta?

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, que no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así! —exclamó Kise, apretando el aparato en su mano tal vez con demasiada fuerza. ¿Con qué cara iba el chico a salirle con una escena de celos, cuando el infiel de la relación era él? Además, como si fuera a permitir que lo insultara y tratara de esa manera, ¿quién se creía que era?—. Te diré una cosa, Kei, si yo quiero voy a salir con mis amigos cuantas veces quiera y a donde se me antoje ir con ellos, y si no quiero pues no te digo, no tengo por qué estarte rindiendo cuentas de todo lo que hago. Eres mi novio, no mi amo ni mucho menos, entérate de una buena vez. —No esperó respuesta y cortó la llamada, respirando con profundidad un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Hey.

Kise dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Aomine estaba parado a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado algo de su conversación anterior?

—Ah… ¿sucede algo, Aominecchi? —preguntó un tanto inseguro mientras volvía a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo.

—Los chicos dicen que quieren ir a un centro de video juegos, me mandaron a preguntarte si estás de acuerdo —contestó el nombrado, como con desinterés.

—Claro, será divertido —dijo aliviado. Al menos Aomine no había escuchado su pequeña discusión con Kei.

O eso pensó él.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Una semana después»

Kise se dejó caer en el sofá del camerino que le habían asignado, agotado y sin fuerzas para mover un solo dedo. Aquello era algo extraño, porque si bien llevaba poco más de un par de horas posando para la cámara, la verdad era que en realidad eso no debería haberle drenado tanta energía, había tenido sesiones mucho más largas y pesadas que esa que no lo habían dejado tan cansado, pero allí acostado sentía que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, o el siguiente a ése.

Aquellos planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no fue su representante quien entró por ella ─como él había pensado que sería─ sino nada más y nada menos que Aihara Kei.

—Hey, estuviste fantástico bebé —comentó el chico, sentándose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre en el borde del sofá junto al torso del rubio.

Kei no le había vuelto a llamar en todo el fin de semana, y esa tarde cuando se encontraron en el estudio lo saludó como todo buen novio saluda a su chico cuando lo ha extrañado mucho, sin hacer ni una mención de su conversación del viernes, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado. La verdad era que a Ryouta no le extrañaba mucho, así era Kei después de todo, actuando frente a los demás como le convenía, incluso con él cuando estaban los dos a solas, justo como en ese momento.

—Gracias —fue su escueta respuesta antes de cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Grave error.

El castaño aprovechó su falta de atención para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y robarle un demandante beso, sujetándolo con una mano desde la nuca y con la otra desde la cintura. Kise colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro, intentando alejarlo, pero el chico no cedía ante su empuje y la mano en su nuca tampoco le permitía mucho movimiento como para romper con el contacto. Kei lo había acorralado.

Era cierto que, con ya casi tres meses desde que habían comenzado con aquella relación, no era la primera vez que se besaban, obviamente, pero aunque al principio en realidad no le había importado mucho con el paso del tiempo y conforme su disgusto hacia el chico iba creciendo cada vez más los besos se habían vuelto escasos y muy incómodos, por lo menos de su parte. Además de que el castaño había estado mandándole indirectas de querer dar el _siguiente paso_ , y Kise en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a acostarse con él. El chico podría ser todo un maldito Adonis y tener un cuerpo de ensueño, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota.

Cuando por fin se separó de su boca el rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues además no lo había dejado respirar y casi creyó que llegaría a ahogarse. En lo que él trataba de obtener oxígeno y normalizar su respiración, Kei bajó a besar su cuello y pudo sentir cómo sujetaba con más fuerza su cintura desde debajo de la camisa que llevaba, tratando de acercarlo a él aún más. Entonces el castaño se detuvo antes de que Kise pudiera soltarle una patada para ello.

—Ryouta, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó dándole un pellizco a su cintura, logrando resaltar un poco de piel en el área.

Kise palideció al instante y, con ahora mucha más urgencia que antes, empujó al chico para sacárselo de encima y ponerse de pie, bajándose la camisa para tapar cualquier porción de piel que estuviera al aire—. Nada, no es nada.

—No, por supuesto que es algo. —Kei se levantó y lo sujetó ahora con ambas manos en la cintura, presionando y logrando que sus dedos se hundieran un poco—. Ryouta, ¿acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarte así? ¿Qué crees que pasará si alguien más se da cuenta de esto? Eres un modelo, y un modelo no es nadie sin su imagen.

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —exclamó el rubio, zafándose con brusquedad de sus manos y saliendo presuroso del camerino, caminando con grandes zancadas por el largo pasillo que parecía extenderse aún más. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino entró el baño con tanta prisa que pareciera que lo estuviera persiguiendo un asesino. Cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que todos los cubículos estuvieran vacíos.

—Maldición, maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntaba con desesperación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, pasándose las manos entre el cabello y tirando de él, dejándolo todo desordenado. Entonces se detuvo frente al espejo, que le devolvió su reflejo hasta un poco más por debajo de la cadera, y posó las manos sobre su vientre.

Primero Akira-san, ahora Kei, ellos lo habían notado aun cuando él no podía verlo ni sentirlo. No podía confiar en sí mismo, su propia imagen lo engañaba y lo dejaba creer cosas que no eran.

—Aún no es suficiente.

Esa mañana se había pesado de nuevo, los números habían bajado hasta ser un poco menores a lo que había sido su peso regular, debido a esto se confió demasiado y se permitió tomar un pequeño desayuno, que comparado con el par de pedazos de manzana que había estado comiendo por día, era demasiado. Había sido un terrible error que no iba a repetir, todavía no podía relajarse con respecto al tema.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en uno de los cubículos, arrodillándose en el suelo frente al retrete. Sin dudarlo se metió dos dedos por la boca hasta la garganta, y no tardó en sentir las arcadas.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Dos semanas después ─ Lunes»

Kise se levantó de su cama a duras penas, pues la verdad era tan cómoda y calientita y él estaba tan cansado que no se le antojaba para nada salir de ahí, y caminó arrastrando los pies desde su habitación hasta la puerta principal, sin molestarse en asomarse por la mirilla antes de abrir.

—¡Aominecchi! —exclamó con sorpresa al encontrar al moreno parado del otro lado.

El chico levantó una mano como gesto de saludo, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escrutar mejor la imagen del rubio. Su cabello estaba todo desarreglado, su piel en lugar de ser blanca como siempre tenía cierto tono grisáceo y bajo sus ojos podían apreciarse unas pequeñas ojeras que él nunca creyó que fuera posible que Ryouta tuviera. Pero, lo más importante, esos orbes dorados que normalmente le parecían hermosos y desprendían un deslumbrante brillo alegre y vital, en ése momento se encontraban opacos y apagados, sin rastro de felicidad o vida en ellos.

—Hey, ¿estás libre? Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos jugar un rato —comentó despreocupado, sin reparar mucho en la sorpresa del rubio.

—Ah… me encantaría, pero justo hoy no me siento muy bien. —En realidad, se sentía pésimo, la cabeza le dolía horrores y con sólo el hecho de estar parado ya parecía que le iba a explotar, y él lo único que quería era irse a dormir y no despertar en toda una semana.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Aomine con cierto dejo de preocupación que no alcanzó a esconder del todo.

—No, para nada, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Además, era lindo, pensó por un momento, que Aominecchi se preocupara por él.

—Ya veo. Entonces te dejaré para que descanses. —Aomine hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse.

—Espera Aominecchi —llamó Ryouta, dando un paso al frente y tomando al chico por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera. El moreno se giró de nuevo hacia él—. ¿Crees que podríamos jugar mañana?

Daiki esbozó una ladeada sonrisa y asintió—. ¿A la misma hora de siempre?

—Claro, me parece bien —contestó regresándole el gesto. Lo liberó de su agarre esperando que retomara su partida, por lo que se quedó paralizado cuando el chico dio un par de pasos hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, y acercó su rostro hasta terminar plantando un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios. Kise pudo sentir cómo su corazón saltaba desbocado en su pecho.

—Descansa —susurró el moreno apenas separándose lo suficiente para hablar, y Ryouta pensó que en cualquier momento las piernas terminarían fallándole al sentir el aliento de Aomine rozando su rostro con suavidad. El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa ladeada antes de alejarse, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Kise se quedó ahí parado, sin poder reaccionar, todavía un par de minutos después de que el moreno se fuera, con la mente dando vueltas y el corazón a mil por hora.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sábado»

Sintió que su espalda golpeaba con rudeza contra una de las paredes de la estancia, lo que le provocó un intenso dolor extendiéndose por su columna vertebral. De nuevo había terminado en ésa situación, tratando de apartar a Kei, quien en ése momento estaba intentando meterle mano por donde pudiera mientras se paseaba con los labios por su cuello. ¿Acaso ése chico nunca se cansaba?

—Detente ya —ordenó el rubio con una voz molesta, sus manos ocupadas en quitarse las del otro de encima.

—Vamos Ryouta, no me hagas esperar más —susurró el castaño contra sus labios, insistente. Pero aquello a Kise no le gustaba, no le hacía estremecer ni le aceleraba el corazón de la forma que Aomine había hecho aquella tarde con el simple y suave beso que plantó a un lado de su boca. No, eso a él sólo le parecía desagradable.

Kei intentó colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Te he dicho que no! —Kise lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para por fin alejarlo de él, aunque eso le provocó un pequeño mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento.

El castaño ni se percató de ello—. ¿Por qué no, con una mierda? Eres mi novio, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que hacen los novios.

Kise se alejó de la pared, ya un poco más repuesto, sin querer arriesgarse a que el chico volviera a acorralarlo—. Sí, los que se quieren, pero tú y yo sabemos que nuestra relación no encaja en esos términos, desde el principio esto no fue a base de querernos.

—¡Oh, por favor! No me salgas con esas cursilerías Ryouta, como si todo el mundo se acostara porque se quiere. Es sólo sexo —dijo Kei, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Como sea, de igual forma no pienso acostarme contigo. No te quiero, no me gustas, ni siquiera me agradas, y mucho menos te deseo, así que no hay manera de que lo haga.

Kei frunció el ceño, ya enojado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese rubio mimado para rechazarlo así?—. Bien, como quieras, hay chicos mucho mejores que tú que ya me esperan con las piernas abiertas, no necesito perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Pues vete con alguno de esos. —Kise lo tomó por el brazo y no lo soltó hasta llevarlo a la entrada de su departamento y haberlo prácticamente arrojado fuera. Ya estaba más que harto de ése chico y no pensaba aguantarlo ni un minuto más—. Y mucho mejor si no vuelves, no sabes el gran favor que me harías.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —amenazó el chico dando un paso al frente.

—¿Y qué se supone que me vas a hacer, eh? —preguntó Kise sin retroceder, retándolo.

—Yo nada, Ryouta, tú solito te vas a destruir. En cualquier momento alguien se va a dar cuenta de esto —dijo casi enterrándole un dedo en el estómago al chico—, y entonces tu carrera terminará.

Claro que Kei sabía a la perfección que Kise no estaba ni un poquito gordo, ni siquiera lo que se podría decir _llenito_ , de hecho desde unos días atrás notó que el chico había estado adelgazando, pero también sabía que ese era su punto débil, lo había notado desde el día en que estuvieron juntos en el estudio, y un escarmiento así era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo.

El rubio azotó la puerta al cerrarla. No, él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. De inmediato fue a su habitación y se sacó la ropa para cambiársela por prendas deportivas. Su carrera no terminaría, porque él iba a ser tan malditamente perfecto como todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, de esa forma nadie podría quitarle su lugar.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Martes»

—Jo, volví a perder. —Kise hizo un puchero y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, aún sosteniendo el control inalámbrico en su mano.

—El básquet no es lo único en lo que soy bueno —contestó Aomine con una ladeada sonrisa, con toda la intención de presumir un poco ya que el rubio no había logrado ganarle una sola partida en toda la tarde que llevaban jugando video juegos.

Ryouta sólo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dando la impresión de ser un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Se veía adorable así, o al menos eso fue lo que a Daiki le pareció.

Kise estaba un poco confundido con la situación, desde el día en que Aomine se apareció en su departamento ya se habían vuelto a ver unas cuantas veces, que si bien sí eran un poco más frecuentes las ocasiones en que Daiki lo buscaba para que jugaran un poco de básquet o incluso video juegos, como en esa tarde, el chico no había vuelto a hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento o gesto parecido a aquél beso, y él comenzaba a pensar que en realidad eso había sido una alucinación o un sueño suyo.

El problema era, que también comenzaban a acabársele las excusas para negarse a ir a comer algo con él cada vez que terminaban algún juego en las canchas, el par de veces que sí había aceptado llegó a su departamento directo al baño para devolver lo poco que había comido. Pero ese día sí se le había ido de las manos, pues el chico llevaba desde poco antes del mediodía metido en su departamento. Le dijo a Aomine que la razón por la que no tenía nada para preparar comida era que no había tenido tiempo de hacer la compra, y después de rechazar su oferta de acompañarlo a hacerla terminaron comprando algo rápido para comer, de lo cual no se había podido librar bajo la atenta mirada del moreno ─quizá empezaba a sospechar algo, Kise no estaba seguro─ y lo que sobró de eso ya se lo habían comido en la cena, eso sumaba dos comidas en un día de las que todavía no se había deshecho, y aunque le encantaba pasar tiempo con Daiki sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad para escabullirse al retrete, pero no quería hacerlo mientras el chico siguiera ahí y arriesgarse a que lo descubriera.

—Oye, ¿a tu novio no le molesta que yo esté aquí? —preguntó Aomine de repente, fijándose en el reloj de su celular que ya era bastante tarde.

Kise dejó salir un gruñido—. Si le molesta pues no me importa, es su problema —contestó poniéndose de pie y tomando los dos vasos donde se sirvieran té helado, para acto seguido caminar hacia la cocina.

Daiki elevó una ceja con curiosidad y se levantó para ir tras él—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia, sin dejar ver en su voz el rayito de esperanza que empezaba a brotar en su pecho.

El rubio bufó al momento de dejar los vasos en el fregadero—. Ningún paraíso. Además, él ya no es mi novio, terminamos hace unos días. —O al menos él terminó con esa farsa, ya no iba a seguir con eso.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Daiki dio un par de discretos pasos cerca de él. En realidad él no conocía al tal Keit o como se llamara, no más de lo que las revistas podían decir acerca del modelo, pues Kise no lo había presentado con sus amigos en ningún momento ni tampoco hablaba de él, y eso ya lo tomaba como una buena señal.

—Sí, por mí puede irse a la mierda, yo ni siquiera quería salir con él en primer lugar.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Ryouta frunció los labios al pensar en la repuesta, ya se imaginaba que decirlo en voz alta lo haría sonar demasiado superficial, pero no quería ─ni podía, de hecho le era muy difícil─ mentirle a él. Así que le contó la verdad, cómo fue que todo el asunto había comenzado con los rumores y después la conversación que tuvo con Akira-san.

—No tenía razones para rechazar la propuesta, en ése entonces Kei no era tan desagradable para mí, y ya que no podía estar con el chico que en realidad quería… pues, acepté —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no había despegado la mirada del suelo desde que comenzó con la explicación.

—¿Y quién es ese chico? —preguntó Aomine dando un paso más hacia él, sin que Kise se diera cuenta ya se había acercado tanto como aquella tarde, incluso podía percibir el dulce olor que emanaba del rubio, uno al que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad—. ¿Todavía lo quieres?

El modelo se sorprendió al percatarse de la cercanía del otro, más no retrocedió, no era como si él quisiera aumentar la distancia entre ellos, mientras más cerca mejor, sólo esperaba que su corazón lo soportara porque para ese momento ya se había lanzado a latir desbocado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante, topándose directamente con esos electrizantes ojos azules, que le robaban el aliento con tan sólo un vistazo—. ¿Te interesa saber, Aominecchi?

Entonces Daiki, haciendo gala de su velocidad, estiró el brazo para rodear la cintura del chico y atraerlo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos tanto como era posible. Ryouta juraría que dejó de respirar en ese momento—. Me interesa. —Enterró su mano libre en la dorada cabellera, deslizándose entre las suaves hebras, y se inclinó para por fin arrebatarle un beso a esos apetitosos y tentadores labios.

Si eso no era un sueño, entonces Kise estaba seguro de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero antes de eso disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera de ese contacto. Rodeó el cuerpo de Daiki con sus brazos, aferrándose a su camiseta desde la espalda, e inclinó su rostro para conseguir un mejor ángulo. El contacto era más bien suave, dulce, cariñoso y tentativo, una probadita que dejaba con ganas de mucho más, de querer repetirlo una y otra vez. Cuando terminó, Kise casi se quedó boqueando, con los ojos todavía cerrados y sus mejillas adornadas con un tenue color carmín. Aomine no pudo evitar acariciar ese ligero sonrojo con la yema de su dedo pulgar, ese chico era tan lindo y adorable, y tentador a la vez, le hacía no querer separarse de él en ningún momento.

Ryouta volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que el chico lo apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, ahora con ambos brazos alrededor de él, y enterraba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello inhalando su aroma con profundidad.

—¿Aominecchi?

—Más te vale que el único chico en tu mente sea yo, Kise, porque no estoy dispuesto a entregarte a los brazos de otro de nuevo. Ahora eres mío —declaró, sin dejarle lugar a replicas.

El rubio sólo pudo sonreír ante aquellas palabras—. Entonces debo de tener mucha suerte, porque tú eres el único.

Aomine levantó el rostro, y al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, para después volver a asaltar esa deliciosa boca, pero esta vez de forma un poco diferente, con algo de urgencia y más profundidad, con una intensidad desatada después de haber reprimido sus deseos de besarlo durante tanto tiempo, demandante. Kise le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, tratando de responder de igual forma y dejándose llevar entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de su moreno.

Y así, entre empujoncitos, trompicones, chocar contra la pared más de una vez y casi caer al suelo otras tantas, llegaron a la habitación y consiguieron dejarse caer en la mullida cama, el moreno encima del rubio. Sus piernas se enredaban entre sí, sus labios no eran capaces de separarse un segundo y sus manos se aferraban al otro sin querer soltarlo.

Cuando el oxígeno se les agotó a ambos, Daiki no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, deslizando sus labios y su lengua. Kise jadeó, su cabeza se había quedado dando vueltas sólo por unos cuantos besos, y la dejó caer hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando el otro comenzó a besar su sensible piel casi con hambre, haciendo que se estremeciera con lo cálido de su aliento y el delicioso roce de sus labios contra él.

Pero entonces las manos de Aomine intentaron colarse debajo de su camiseta, y él abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado. No podía dejar que viera su cuerpo, ¿y si se decepcionaba de él? ¿Y si no era suficientemente bueno? No, él sólo podía permitirse mostrarse ante el chico cuando tuviera lo mejor para ofrecerle, cuando fuera perfecto.

—Es-espera Aominecchi… —Detuvo las manos del otro antes de que pudieran comenzar a deslizarse por su abdomen.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno, levantando la mirada hacia él con curiosidad.

Kise comenzó a incorporarse un poco, por lo que Daiki hizo lo mismo y terminó arrodillado en la cama, prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio.

—Yo… no… ¿podemos… ir más lento? —preguntó el rubio, con un poco de nervios.

Aomine suspiró y dejó caer su frente contra el hombro del otro—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto? Lo que me pides es una tortura, Kise.

El chico tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco culpable con él—. Lo siento, yo…

—No te disculpes —interrumpió Daiki, volviendo a mirar al chico a los ojos, ahora con una expresión seria—. No voy a obligarte a nada, no soy tan desgraciado, y tampoco voy a presionarte si es que no estás listo. Así que tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

Kise esbozó una dulce sonrisa y le colocó un casto beso en los labios—. Gracias Aominecchi.

—Idiota. —Se acercó para besarlo una vez más y se recostó en la cama, dejando al chico con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

En medio de besos, suaves caricias en la espalda y brazos, y alguna plática que en realidad no era muy importante, ambos se quedaron dormidos, cómodos con el otro junto a ellos.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Aomine sabía que algo iba mal con el que era su novio desde hacía casi un mes, el chico parecía estar todo el tiempo cansado, sus ojos apagados, su sonrisa no era tan brillante como antes, su rostro se veía pálido y su energía desbordante que siempre había sido una característica de su persona ya no estaba. Además, se había dado cuenta de que el chico se veía cada vez más delgado, al principio, cuando ellos todavía no comenzaban su relación, creyó que era su imaginación, pero después notó que de verdad la ropa se le veía más holgada y suelta. Él estaba muy preocupado, pero cuando intentaba hablar sobre ello con Ryouta el rubio sacaba cualquier otro tema para darle la vuelta, o sólo decía que estaba equivocado o imaginando cosas. Pero él estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, y era por eso que ese día se dirigía desde temprano al departamento de su pareja. Iban a hablar sobre ello y Kise le iba a decir la verdad, lo quisiera o no.

Sólo que no necesitó llegar hasta el edificio departamental para ver al chico, pues al pasar por el parque que estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia inconfundible para él. Kise estaba corriendo, o más bien intentando correr, pues iba muy lento y parecía estarse tropezando casi cada tres pasos. Entonces el rubio se detuvo, apoyándose con las manos en sus rodillas y la cabeza caída hacia el frente.

Daiki se dirigió hacia él, un poco sorprendido; Kise no le comentó nada acerca de estar yendo a correr al parque, además, ¿cuántas vueltas llevaba? Desde donde estaba podía ver la camiseta del rubio empapada en su totalidad, y por la manera en que respiraba pareciera que cada inhalación le dolía horrores, a unos metros podía escuchar sus jadeos. Cuando ya se disponía a hablarle, a un par de metros de distancia, Ryouta se tambaleó un poco y cayó directo al suelo.

—¡Kise! —Alarmado, Daiki se apresuró en llegar hasta él y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado, tomando su rostro y dándole unas palmaditas—. Vamos Kise, despierta. —Pero el chico no reaccionó y él no esperó más, lo levantó del suelo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el hospital, que gracias al cielo estaba cerca del lugar. Mientras corría no pudo evitar asustarse por lo liviano que se sentía el rubio entre sus brazos y lo frágil que se veía su cuerpo, casi a punto de romperse con el simple soplar del viento.

En cuanto atravesó las puertas del edificio gritó pidiendo ayuda, y casi de inmediato una enfermera trajo una camilla donde colocaron al chico y a un doctor que comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales mientras lo llevaban a urgencias. Aomine fue junto a la camilla hasta que ya no le permitieron ir más allá, y al ver desaparecer a su rubio por las puertas de la sala sólo pudo pensar que no había tenido un día en toda su vida en el que hubiera estado tan asustado como en ése momento.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

 _Anemia… desnutrición… huesos débiles… muy por debajo de su peso…_

Las palabras que el doctor le había dicho daban vueltas por su cabeza, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad el dorso de la mano de su novio, quien estaba recostado en aquella horrible cama de hospital, dormido mientras le aplicaban un suero vía intravenosa.

Ya había llamado a la familia de su novio, que justo en ése momento estaban hablando con el doctor, y algunos de sus amigos también ya se dirigían hacia allá. Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo, Kise?"_ pensó con tristeza, plantando un ligero beso ahí donde sus dedos habían estado acariciando. Lo peor era que él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pensando que si hubiera hecho las cosas antes, si hubiera enfrentado al chico desde que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal tal vez no habrían tenido que llegar hasta ese punto.

Fue cosa de un par de horas después cuando Ryouta despertó. Aomine en ése momento estaba fuera de la habitación, junto con todos sus amigos ─excepto Akashi, quien aún no había podido llegar desde Kyoto─, dándole un poco de privacidad a la familia. Decidió que sería el último en pasar, ya que tenía algunos puntos importantes que tratar con Kise, así que esperó hasta que todos hubieran salido de ver al rubio para entrar en la habitación.

—Aominecchi. —El rubio sonrió al verlo cruzar la puerta, y Aomine no hizo más que confirmar que esa no era la sonrisa resplandeciente que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el rostro del chico que lo había enamorado.

—Kise, tenemos que hablar. —El nombrado borró su sonrisa al percatarse de la expresión mortalmente seria que le dedicaba su novio.

—¿Qué… qué sucede?

Daiki se acercó hasta el pie de la cama y apoyó sus manos en el barandal de ésta—. Termina con esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, sin comprender muy bien. ¿Aomine quería que terminara con él?

—No puedes seguir así Kise, mira a dónde has llegado. Y no me digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero porque sí que lo sabes, no llegaste al hospital sólo porque sí.

Ryouta desvió la mirada, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar—. Estuve muy ocupado por unos días y no pude comer bien, eso es todo.

—¡Kise, por el amor de Dios! —El chico dio un respingo al escuchar cómo el otro levantaba un poco la voz, y al mirar su rostro pudo encontrar un par de tristes y angustiados orbes azules—. Esto es mucho más grave que sólo _no comer bien por unos días._ No has estado comiendo en absoluto durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¡desarrollaste anemia y tus huesos se están debilitando por falta de calcio! ¡Abre los ojos de una puta vez!

El rubio se encogió en su lugar, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando esporádicamente. Aomine suavizó un poco su expresión y agachó la cabeza—. Recapacita por favor. No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba cuando te vi desplomarte en el suelo, cuando pensé que podría perderte… no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, sólo acepta que necesitas ayuda.

—Yo… no puedo… —sollozó Kise, retrayendo las piernas hacia su pecho.

Aomine frunció el ceño y se alejó de la cama—. Bien, pero yo no voy a estar aquí esperando a que llegues al límite, si no quieres ayudarte a ti mismo yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Ryouta enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas y su pecho, tratando de tragarse ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras apretaba la sabana en sus manos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Tres semanas y Aomine no había vuelto a hablarle, al menos no más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Entró en el baño a toda prisa, sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, y se metió en el primer cubículo lanzándose directamente sobre el retrete. Aquél día era la primera vez que se reunía con sus amigos ─incluyendo a Daiki, aunque el chico no le había dedicado más de una mirada─ desde su estadía en el hospital, estaban en un restaurante que llevaba poco de haberse inaugurado y con los ojos de todos los chicos puestos sobre él no había podido librarse de comer algo _satisfactorio y balanceado_ , como dijo Akashi al pedir una orden por él. Afortunadamente poco después de haber terminado con la comida su celular había comenzado a sonar, y él tuvo su oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la mesa, argumentando que iría a contestar. Tenía que darse prisa o los chicos sospecharían algo.

Cuando terminó de devolver el estómago bajó la tapa del asiento y jaló la palanca. Se puso de pie y caminó al lavabo arrastrando los pies, se enjuagó la boca y remojó el rostro. Pero al cerrar el grifo en lugar de secarse y salir de ahí para regresar con los demás, se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el borde y la cabeza caída hacia adelante. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a deslizarse por su rostro.

Estaba cansado, harto de tener que esconderse de sus amigos y su familia para devolver el estómago y buscar excusas y oportunidades para escapar de la comida, fastidiado de verse en el espejo y encontrar una imagen en la que no podía confiar, destrozado por haber tenido a Aomine y haberlo perdido en tan poco tiempo, desesperanzado porque nada de esto lo hacía sentir bien. ¿Cuánto más tenía que seguir así? ¿Cuándo sería suficiente? ¿Acaso algún día estaría satisfecho?

—Kise.

Dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, la que había extrañado tanto durante esas semanas, llamarlo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

—Lo… lo siento Aominecchi, creo que algo me cayó mal —dijo con una voz débil, ronca por haber vomitado unos minutos atrás, mientras intentaba limpiarse el camino que habían surcado las lágrimas al escapar de sus ojos.

—Tsk, maldición Kise, ¿por qué sigues haciéndote esto? ¿Es que no piensas parar? —preguntó el moreno con una voz herida y casi desesperada.

El rubio sollozó, y aunque lo intentaba no podía detener las lágrimas que seguían corriendo sin cesar—.Yo… yo no… —Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, derrotado, y dejó de intentar reprimir el llanto y los sollozos—. Ya no sé qué hacer…

Aomine se quedó paralizado por un momento. Le dolía ver al chico de esa forma, tan desesperado y dañado, tan frágil. Al final, por más que se dijo que no debía volver, no fue capaz de abandonarlo. Se acercó a él y se hincó a su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos para apegarlo a su pecho, intentando brindarle un lugar donde refugiarse.

—Ryouta, no puedo ayudarte si tú no lo quieres así, depende de ti. —El chico temblaba y se sacudía con cada sollozo, y de alguna forma logró darse la vuelta y enterrar el rostro en el pecho de su acompañante—. Sólo tú puedes dar el primer paso, tan sólo necesitas decirlo.

—Yo… ya no quiero seguir así Aominecchi. —Se aferró a la camiseta del moreno, como si esta fuera un bote salvavidas, y se dejó llevar por la seguridad que le embargaba al estar entre sus brazos.

Daiki sonrió levemente y acarició la espalda del chico tratando de tranquilizarlo—. No estás solo Ryouta, yo estoy aquí contigo, te tengo sujeto. —Y no iba a soltarlo, no hasta que sus alas estuvieran reparadas por completo y fuera capaz de volar por sí mismo una vez más.

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

 ** _o~o_**

[ **Tiempo después** ]

—Jo, Daikicchi me haces cosquillas —reclamó el rubio entre risas, intentando zafarse de las manos de su novio que en ése momento se encontraban picándole las costillas—. Si sigues así no me puedo terminar de cambiar.

Aomine apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del otro y paró de hacerle cosquillas, pero en su lugar pegó la espalda del chico a su pecho y comenzó a deslizar las manos por su piel descubierta, ya que no había logrado abotonarse la camisa gracias a su interrupción.

—¿Y si mejor no te cambias? —susurró junto a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Kise giró el rostro en su dirección y él no pudo evitar robarle un beso al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados brillando para él.

Ya hacía cosa de unos meses desde que Kise terminara con su rehabilitación, y aunque no fue del todo simple y fácil, con el apoyo de sus amigos, familia y su novio había logrado sacarlo adelante. Ahora estaba en lo que su nutriólogo llamaba _su peso saludable_ , y con Aomine habían formado una rutina de ejercicio sin llegar a sobre exigirle a su cuerpo.

También había dejado el mundo del modelaje para entrar a la universidad, la verdad era que no necesitaba estar expuesto en un medio donde nada es privado y todo el mundo estaba esperando cualquier error que cometiera para empezar a criticarlo, no gracias, además él no quería tener una recaída o algo así, y estaba más tranquilo y relajado ahora que tenía más tiempo para compartir con las personas a su alrededor que sí le importaban.

Ah, y Aomine se había mudado con él a su departamento recientemente, así que estaban en medio de su etapa de _luna de miel_ se podría decir; no podían pasar mucho tiempo con las manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro. Aunque Aomine dudaba que eso llegara a cambiar alguna vez.

Kise terminó el beso, antes que se volviera demasiado intenso y no pudiera ponerle un alto, y se escabulló de los brazos del moreno para poder abotonarse la camisa por fin.

—Si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos tarde —dijo con una voz inocente antes de salir de la habitación.

Aomine gruñó, como si fuera un depredador acechando, y fue tras el chico. Si no fuera porque Akashi odiaba que llegaran tarde y siempre le tocaba a él la reprimenda, no dejaría que el rubio saliera del departamento en toda la tarde.

—Ya verás, cuando regresemos no habrá forma de que escapes de mí —le advirtió al alcanzarlo, dándole una palmadita en el trasero.

—¿Y quién dijo que iba a intentar escaparme, Daikicchi? —contestó dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta, de esas que sabía le encantaba presenciar.

 _"_ _Cabrón, eso es trampa_ ". ¿Qué tan mala sería la reprimenda si se retrasaban un rato?

Pero el plan se le arruinó cuando Ryouta cruzó la puerta de entrada, y entonces Daiki se apresuró a ir tras él. Bueno, de igual forma tenía toda la noche para disfrutar de él. Y después de eso, toda la vida.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado ^-^


End file.
